


Who Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Years, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut, but you should read it anyway, there is no plot to this, things I write while avoiding finishing my other fics, this is honestly terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: A drunken NYE.





	Who Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

The room was buzzing with laughter, the clinking of glasses, and joyous cheer. A nice, cool breeze drifted in from the balcony doors that were slightly ajar to offset the heat from the small crowd of people in the apartment. Friends chatted, ate, and drank themselves into oblivion, readying themselves for the new year as the clock approached midnight. On the couch sat a pair of best friends, their loud cackles echoing and their silly antics causing others who watched on to smile affectionately.  
  
"Oh Jackie," Karen laughed, her head thrown back as she smacked her friend's thigh. "That is priceless!"   
  
"Right?!" Jack giggled. "I mean, what was I supposed to do? _Not_ blow him?"   
  
"I would have done the same thing!" Karen exclaimed, poking his arm with her manicured finger, her glass of champagne dangerously close to slipping out of her hand. Will was adamant that they wait until midnight to open the bottle, but Karen ignored him and popped the cork the second she walked through the door. He luckily was able to get her to at least use a glass despite her many attempts to drink straight from the bottle.   
  
While Karen wiped imaginary tears from her eyes, Jack glanced at his watch, his smile immediately turning to a frown. "I wonder where my date is? It's almost midnight."   
  
"Aww, Poodle," Karen pouted, nudging him with her shoulder. She reached over and grabbed the bottle she smuggled from the kitchen without Will's knowledge. "Drink some more, you'll feel better!"   
  
Jack nodded and brought the bottle to his lips, tipping it back and taking a few large gulps. He handed it to her and hiccupped a few times as she took a couple of swigs herself. "Oh Kare," he sighed, the room beginning to spin as the alcohol took effect on his body. "I can't believe I'm stood up on new years. Who am I gonna kiss at midnight?"   
  
Karen polished off the bottle, licking her lips and letting out a satisfying sigh as she carelessly let the bottle drop to the floor at their feet. "Honey!" she grinned. "I'll be your date! Yeah, we'll makeout at midnight and I'll let you feel me up!"   
  
"Really?" he asked in excitement. "Thanks, Kare!"   
  
"Okay everyone!" Grace shouted over the loud chatter. "Thirty second countdown!"   
  
"Thirty seconds?" Will exclaimed. "That's a little excessive."   
  
"What? Why? It'll be fun!" Grace defended.  
  
"Ten seconds makes much more sense!"  
  
"Will!"   
  
"Grace!"   
  
"TEN!" Larry shouted over their arguing, beginning the countdown.   
  
Jack and Karen scrambled off the couch to join the crowd by the balcony as everyone began counting down to the new year.   
  
"Three! Two! One!"  
  
A chorus of cheers sounded throughout the room and couples shared little pecks of love as they celebrated together. Jack grabbed Karen around her waist and dipped her, muffling her squeal of surprise when his lips captured hers. Karen held on tight to his shoulder and neck, her other arm loosely dropped to the floor. He slowly lifted her back up, making sure their lips never parted and held her snug against him. Karen's mouth opened under his prying tongue and her arms snaked around his neck while Jack's hands slide down over her bottom. 

"Hey!" Grace clapped her hands loudly when she noticed the raunchy friends. "Break it up!"

Jack and Karen parted their mouths, but still held firm to each other, confusion written across their faces. "What?" the asked in unison.

"We told you time and time again," Will interjected with a deep frown. "It is not that kind of party!"

Jack and Karen rolled their eyes. "Whatever," Karen scoffed and reached behind her for the bottle of alcohol that sat on the counter by the stove. "This party blows anyway. Come on, Poodle. Let's go have some real fun." She snatched Jack's hands in hers and dragged him down the steps of the kitchen and out of the apartment as Will and Grace watched on. 

"I bet you ten bucks they end up fucking," Grace said plainly.

Will reared his head around to face his redheaded friend. "What!" he laughed. "You're insane. Jack would never sleep with a woman."

"They drank two bottles of champagne and just left with a third," Grace stated, gesturing towards the closed door that the couple just left through. "Karen is horny 24/7 and Jack is drunk. They're gonna fuck."

Shaking his head, Will waved her off. "You're insane." 

* * *

 They stumbled into the apartment, Karen swinging the bottle of champagne in between her fingers and Jack singing Christmas carols loudly. They each fell to the couch in a heap, Karen's giggling seeming to echo in the tiny apartment.

"Oh Kare," Jack slurred, his upper body swaying a bit. "I'm drunk."

Karen relaxed against the softness of the sofa. "Ahhh, isn't it great, honey?" She took a long swig of the champagne, feeling her senses dulling even more than usual. "There's nothing like drinking yourself blind to ring in the shitty new year."

Jack snatched the bottle from Karen and chugged a bit before slamming it down on the coffee table. "Sex!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger too close to her face. "Sex is wayyy better than drinking."

"Ya think so?" Karen smirked. "Care to convince me?"

"I'll do more than convince you! I'll _prove it_ to you!" He hiccuped and Karen sighed in annoyance before she grabbed his face in her hands and smashed their lips together. Jack kissed her back, his hands reaching out to squeeze her breasts. At the feel of her womanly body beneath his palms, he seemed to sober up just enough to pay attention to what was actually happening. "Karen," Jack murmured between kisses. "I'm gay."

Karen threw a leg over his lap, straddling him as she unbuckled his belt and nipped at his lips. "So what?" She shoved her tongue in his mouth, tangling it with his as his hands held firmly to her hips. "You're gonna get off in a few minutes. Does it really matter if it's inside me or with a man who won't call you back the next day?" She kissed him hard again as she finally pulled him out of his pants.

"Well, that was harsh," he said. His mouth fell open when she gripped him hard in her hand and began to stroke him quickly, her fingers teasing the head every few passes. "Oh shit!" He tried to concentrate on his thoughts of whether or not they should do this, but it was proving to be futile. He supposed as long as they both got off in the end it really didn't matter at all. Besides, what she was doing to him with her hands felt incredible and he didn't want her to stop any time soon. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled against him, taking his sounds as a sign to continue and she picked up the speed of her hand. Jack raised his hips and turned his body, pushing her back onto the couch and shoving her dress up her hips. Karen gasped, her eyes wide with surprise, but it was quickly replaced with lust. 

"Jesus, Kare," Jack breathed, his fingers caressing between her legs. "Do you ever wear underwear?" 

"No," she groaned, arching her hips up towards his hand. 

"Fuck, that's hot." 

She laughed and he leaned back down to kiss her again as he settled himself between her legs. Not satisfied with the angle, Jack grabbed the back of Karen's knee and raised her leg up, hooking it over his shoulder and then he thrust into her. Karen cried out, her nails digging into his back and her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh ssshhhit, you're big..." 

Jack didn't move for a few moments, letting her adjust to his size. He initially smirked at her comment, but he also didn't want to hurt her. He leaned down and peppered kisses all over her face as she breathed deeply. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly bucked up, letting him slide even deeper. Jack bit his lip and took her small movement as a sign to begin thrusting. He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in with more force. Karen couldn't control any of the sounds that emitted from her throat, the intense pleasure of his cock sliding in and out steadily causing her mind to go completely blank. Jack furrowed his brow in concentration, feeling the sweat beginning to form on his face. He held tightly to Karen's leg, his hand on her knee that was on his shoulder and he watched her eyes roll back and her breasts bounce with every forceful push of his hips. 

"Oh oh oh!" Karen began to cry out, her voice getting even higher in pitch as her orgasm started to grapple her body. Her back arched and her jaw dropped, her body going completely stiff as wave after wave of immense pleasure hit her. 

"Oh fuck, you're so tight," Jack grunted as he pushed through her pulsating walls, seeking his own release. Karen screamed out when her orgasm finally subsided, her body going almost completely limp beneath him. After a few more thrusts, Jack came hard, his body shaking and his moans drawn out. He quickly pushed Karen's leg off his shoulder before he collapsed on top of her, his face pressed into her neck.

Karen lifted a hand up and ran her hands through his hair, humming contentedly while he tried to control his breathing. "Mmm, honey... That was really nice." 

He let out a breathy chuckle and slowly raised his head to look her in the eye. "Yes, it was."

A minute of silence passed before Karen spoke again. "Round two?"

* * *

"Jack?" Will knocked lightly on the door of 9A. Grace came up behind him and rest her chin on his shoulder, causing the lawyer to jump in fright and let out a girlish shriek. "Grace! You scared me!"

"Sorry," the redhead mumbled, holding her hands up in defense. "So did they do it?" At Will's confused expression she rolled her eyes and pointed to the closed apartment door.

"Oh," he shrugged and spun back around. "I don't know. I knocked-"

Grace let out a frustrating sound and pushed past her roommate, barging into the apartment. Will quickly followed and the two glanced around the mess of the tiny room. The bottle of champagne that Karen stole right before they left was now empty and on the floor with the pillows from the couch. A lamp was turned over and there was a trail of clothes leading to the ajar bedroom door. Will and Grace shared a quick glance before they rushed to the door, pushing it open. Grace let out three loud gasps, pointing dramatically to the scene in the front of them while Will grimaced.

Jack and Karen lay sprawled out on the bed, completely naked, the room reeking of booze and cigarette smoke. On the nightstand was an ashtray, Karen's cell phone, and an empty bottle of vodka. Empty condom packets littered the floor along with the rest of their clothes, Karen's bra hanging off the bedpost.

"Wow," Will finally spoke, shaking his head. "I totally owe you ten dollars."

"YES!" Grace smacked him in excitement. The sound caused the two unlikely lovers to stir on the bed and the intruders decided to make a quick exit.

On the bed, Jack slowly opened his eyes and smacked his lips together, trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth to no avail. He turned his head to the side and caught the sight of Karen sleeping on her stomach, her alabaster back glowing the sunlight from the window and her face an expression of serenity. "Kare," he reached out and shook the woman gently.

"Huh? What? Who's there?" Karen rolled over and squinted her eyes open to stare up at Jack as he leaned over her. "Jack?" The brunette glanced at the bedside clock and pouted. "Honey! We only fell asleep an hour ago!"

Chuckling, Jack leaned down and kissed her pouting lips. "The perfect power nap," he mumbled as he moved over her.

"Are mom and dad gone?" Karen asked before kissing him again. He nodded and she smiled. "Good. What round are we on?"

"Who cares, we're both gonna get off in the end."

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way, honey."


End file.
